Chained
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: AU Itachi and Sasuke are the prodigies of the royal Uchiha clan. Their father is the hokage and controls everything. Sakura is chosen by him to be his younger son's mistress while the eldest is to be wed to a foreign princess. SasuSakuIta. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This will be an alternate world where Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura will remain their usual selves (for the most part) but play out different roles in a very different Konoha. It will be extremely mature, as Sakura is basically Sasuke's sex slave and and plot will focus on the dynamics between these three characters. Updating will be inconsistent and expect a lot of lemons. Do not read if you do not want even a taste of BDSM. If you don't know what that means, leave now._

* * *

><p>Sakura watched the leaf as if cascaded down from the tree and landed in the river. The water rippled out, and she smiled as the breeze hit her skin. The weather was perfect and everyone in Konoha was out enjoying the nice day. She felt her hair lift off her shoulders in the wind and smiled. It stretched down to her mid back now and she was pleased by how much it had grown.<p>

During her training days, she had cut it short, but the day after her sixteenth birthday, she had decided she would start focusing more on her outward appearance. Her mother had discouraged her from advancing her ninja training, and focusing on making a good marriage. As much as she missed her days as a ninja with her friends, she knew it was for the best.

"Sakura!"

Hearing Ino, Sakura run from the bridge and towards her friends.

"The prince is in town right now, come on, hurry!" she said.

Sakura felt a spark of excitement at catching a glimpse of Konoha's handsome Uchiha prince. The young Sasuke was everyone's pride and joy and Sakura could not help but be fascinated by him. His attractiveness was incomprehensible and she melted every time she caught sight of his pale skin and black hair.

This Uchiha clan had long since controlled Konoha, their jutsu beyond any other clan's power. The two sons of the current Lord Hokage were said to be prodigies of the Uchiha clan, and would likely become legendary ninja. Darting through the crowd behind Ino, Sakura peeked through and saw the young Uchiha at his brother's side.

The Hokage was at the edge of the balcony from the Hokage's tower, apparently about to make an address to the public.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce to you today that my eldest son, Itachi, has agreed to wed Princess Asuka of the Hidden Moon Village. This marriage will give Konoha control of this foreign land and create a strong union, ensuring our safety and prosperity," he said.

The crowd cheered and celebrated, but Sakura could not help but notice the distant look on the eldest prince's face. Clearly the marriage was just a political move. He probably had not even met her.

"Furthermore," he continued, "My youngest son, Sasuke, has just turned sixteen and I will be choosing his first mistress to live within the estate."

Sakura's eyes widened. She remembered the whispers when this had been done for Itachi when he was younger and the strange tone the village had of it. No one spoke against it though when their daughters were taken to be the royal prince's concubines. They were not harmed, and released after some time of duty, but despite their promise of prominent marriages, everyone in the village knew they had been nothing more than his sex slave, and they were disgraced. However, they were well cared for, only their pride to be worried over.

Sakura heard Ino gasp at the news and rolled her eyes. The shame would not matter to many. And she couldn't deny, reputation aside, there was nothing that would be bad about the arrangement, but she had way too much pride to ever partake in such a thing.

Looking over at the younger Uchiha, sakura froze when their eyes met. Unable to look away, she felt a shiver run down her spine at the look he was giving her.

That's how she figured it out.

That she was the first one chosen.

# # #

The ceremony that took her to the Uchiha head family's estate was an elaborate one. When the ANBU black op's squad came to her home, her mother had fainted. She had tried to politely refuse, but they ignored her. Sakura felt a deep sinking feeling as they came into her home and took her to her room. She knew she could do nothing, and any more protests would have her detained for treason.

She stood in shock as she was dressed and veiled, the public meant to be shielded of her identity until she was released from her stay there. Feeling panic stricken, Sakura realized they were blindfolding her too.

The whispers from the villagers unnerved her, and she wondered what lied in wait for her when she arrived at the estate. She would spend the next year or so of her life locked away like a prisoner, unable to see her family, and treated like a slave. Feeling the tears running down her skin, Sakura prayed the prince was not like his elder brother. She didn't know how much of it was true, but the rumors that had circulated after the release of his mistresses were too similar for them to all be untrue.

# # #

Sasuke finished tying the wraps around his arm and proceeded to fasten his black headband into place. All of his attention was focused on one thing—his sparring session with Itachi.

For years he had been trying to catch his elder brother. It was his greatest desire.

As he headed towards the meeting hall, he heard several of the servants whispering and wondered what was going on. Finding Itachi and his father there waiting for him, Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Why are you dressed for our match?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi simply glanced at their father.

"The girl is being brought here today, Sasuke. You are to meet her in just a few minutes. Itachi was supposed to tell you," he said.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "It must have slipped my mind."

Sasuke felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach.

"Father," Sasuke started, but suddenly shut his mouth when he realized he didn't know what to say. He had already fought the notion of having a mistress altogether and failed.

He would simply have to deal with it.

# # #

When she arrived in hall of the Uchiha's estate, Sakura found the Hokage waiting for her, his sons flanking him at each side. She was dressed in a silk kimono, her hair down around her shoulders, and her face veiled. She was shaking with nervousness, and did not know what was expected of her. The Hokage was patiently waiting for her to near him, watching her every move while his sons seemed to be looking at anything but her.

Every muscle in her body was about to rip from tension as her mind screamed at her to risk everything and run. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to go through with this, and she didn't want to be trapped there!

Coming to a stop, Sakura kept her eyes on the floor.

"Sakura Haruno."

His voice was kinder than she thought it would be, and she dared look up at him.

"Lord Hokage," she said quietly.

Slowly, he smirked at her. "I hear you put up quite a fight with the ANBU before you came today."

Sakura noticed Prince Sasuke take note of this detail.

"Forgive my ignorance, Lord Hokage. I desire nothing more than to serve you and your family," she said.

"Good," he said. "While you are here, you are only required to answer to Sasuke, and will address him as your master. You may do as he says and enjoy any comforts he allows. Now, take her to be dressed, and then deliver her to Sasuke's quarters."

# # #

Sakura was left alone with a female servant who wasted no time in stripping her of her kimono. Trying to keep herself from crying, Sakura said nothing as she went about her work, doing her hair and make-up. Finally, she dressed Sakura in revealing red silk lingerie, and she felt fear rise within her.

This was happening way too fast.

Then the door to the dressing room opened and Sakura's head snapped onto the newcomer.

"Itachi," she breathed without thinking, her hands flying up to cover herself.

As if savoring her embarrassment, she closed the door slowly, his eyes never leaving her.

For years she heard stories of his accolades and prestige, and had never spoken to him herself. Now, here he was, entering her dressing room unannounced. Was this what she would be expected to get used to from these men?

"Forgive me," he said, "for not introducing myself before. I am Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's elder brother."

Sakura nodded, baffled why he felt the need to tell her who he was.

He stepped further into the room, his expression unreadable, but his eyes never left hers. He was gauging her, every moment, and she felt unnerved by it.

"I find it most interesting that you resisted being brought here," he said.

Sakura blushed and looked away. "I was simply alarmed, Itachi-sama. I do apologize."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I find it most intriguing actually. Why did you? Most girls in the village would give anything to be chosen."

Sakura swallowed hard.

"I find this role disreputable," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

But he did.

"Humph," he smirked. "Well, there is reason for that, I suppose. I'm afraid I might have to confirm your beliefs tonight, sakura, for this is my little brother that I must prepare you for. You must understand. Sasuke is not like me, and it will take some persuasion to get him to fully take advantage of having you at his disposal, but it is my utmost desire to give him an objective other than myself. So I ask in advance… forgive me for what I may put you through."

Sakura almost felt betrayed by his words, for at first, she thought she was going to find an ally in him.

"Unless you wish for me to do so for you, please remove your clothing," he said.

Staring in shock, Sakura sputtered, "What? Why?"

"Sasuke is not like me, Sakura," he said, his voice even and so calm that it almost annoyed her at how relaxed he was in such a high tension situation. "It requires a far more direct approach to get his attention."

Sakura was frozen. She didn't know what he was trying to say, but she was unable to move. Seeing a slight smirk on his face, he moved towards her.

"I was hoping you would refuse," he said.

As his hand pulled at the knot at her hip, the silk slip fell down to the floor, leaving her in the red panties. His eyes dragged up her body painfully almost, making her heart beat erratically, though he never touched her.

Then, with subtle ease, he released the ties of the halter top, exposing her breasts to him.

Sakura couldn't even breathe as his eyes ran over her. The cool air hit her hard and she wanted nothing more than for him to finish whatever it was he was doing. Then, from his pocket, he pulled out a silver chain.

"Do you know what this is, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura stared at it and shook her head.

"Good," he said. "Try not to scream when I put it on you."

Sakura barely had time to register what he was doing before she felt a searing pain rip through her chest. Feeling the cold chain pressed against her belly, she opened her eyes and saw the ends of the chain clamped to her nipples.

"What is this?" she breathed, reaching for them.

Feeling Itachi abruptly grab her wrist, Sakura met his eyes with an insane look.

"Do not remove them," he said. "Now come with me."

Feeling like she was weighted down, Sakura could not help but feel terrified of what was waiting for her. When she reached the door, Itachi opened it for her and gestured for her to step in.

Hearing it snap with a resounding thud, she sucked in her breath.

# # #

Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

He was lying on his bed with one knee bent trying to figure out a way to get Itachi to spar with him when he heard his dork slam shut. His room had an entryway, and therefore could not see who had entered without knocking first. His bed was centered against the back wall, while there were bay windows reaching out on the far wall that led to a balcony, but they were currently covered with dark curtains, his room lit by the lamp beside his bed.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. The girl wasn't supposed to be brought to him until later, which he still hadn't decided what to do about.

Hearing nothing, Sasuke tsched before he sat up and crossed his room and turned the corner.

The second he laid eyes on the girl, he stopped immediately. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance, particularly her exposed breasts, swollen from the clamps dangling from her nipples.

Sasuke Uchiha was rarely taken aback, but that had certainly done it.

"Forgive me, Sasuke-sama, for entering unannounced," she said, struggling for the words.

Forcing himself to close his mouth, Sasuke turned his back to her and returned to his room. "It doesn't matter. Come in."

Peering over his shoulder at her, Sasuke noticed she was still staring at the ground, her cheeks flaring red. She was visibly shaking and possibly even more uncomfortable than he was. Annoyed, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to figure out what to do.

"Sakura," he said, turning back towards her, "right?"

She nodded slightly.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice how beautiful her long pink hair was. He had noticed her some time ago by her unusual color, but he knew nothing of her. It was typical her name fit the hair, but he liked it despite the obviousness.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked.

Unable to keep his eyes off of her, Sasuke admired her full breasts.

"Sixteen, Sasuke-sama," she said.

"Then you are the same age as me," he said, stepping closer to her. "Let me make a few things clear right now, Sakura. I did not want you here in the first place, and I did not choose you, though I cannot say I am disappointed in who was given to me. Despite that, you will not be given the amount of attention you would expect to receive from me because I have other matters to focus on. You are free to go about the estate as you wish, and into the village with me, when I chose to take you. I have requested that you be given your own quarters, but was denied. I do not relish the idea of sharing the same bed as you every night, and therefore you will sleep on the couch."

Sakura nodded and he could see that her spirits were lifting every moment at her realization that his feelings were much akin to her own on the matter. However, just being in her presence with her so provocatively dressed, Sasuke could feel his pants become a discomfort to him.

Surprised by his reaction to her mere presence, Sasuke turned his attention to her.

"Why will you not look at me?" he asked.

Immediately, she looked up at him in surprise. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Tell me, what was your initial reaction to learning what they wanted you to do?" he asked.

Sakura bit her lip as she watched him. "That I was glad it was you and not your elder brother."

Something about the way she confessed such a damning detail to him sparked some sort of bond between them. Being weary of his elder brother was one thing they shared in common. Unable to resist, Sasuke reached out towards her and let his finger shift the chain hanging from her breasts.

Her entire body shuddered as he made such a small movement, and her expression become one of pain and passion.

"Humph."

Sasuke watched as her breasts bounced from his motion. Then, unable to resist the urge, he tugged on the chain, and a cry of pleasure escaped her lips as he dragged her forward towards him. He couldn't resist the feeling. He wanted to, because he didn't want to be distracted by this girl, but being before him as she was, he simply could not let her go untouched.

"Do you want me to remove them, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her.

She was only a few inches before him now, and nodded desperately.

Complying, Sasuke let his hand glide over her left breast and slowly plucked the clamp from her nipple.

"Ahh!" she cried, her head jerking back.

His eyes were drawn to the redness of her nipple and wishing to ease her pain, Sasuke took her breast in his hand and lowered his lips to suck her hard, swollen pebble into his mouth.

Her cries were like a drug being shot into his veins and only encouraged him to remove the other clamp and push her back against the window. He could feel her anxiety as he lifted her by her hips, putting her breasts just at his lips.

When his lips couldn't attend her wounded breasts, his hand was fondling her nipples, giving her the pleasure the harness had deceptively derived.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so it has been awhile, but a recent review prompted me to reread this and I decided to continue it. Thank you anothercreativelover! Warning: Lots of kink to follow below, but I don't think any of it is too bad. Who knows what tomorrow may bring though...

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Every touch sent a pulse through her body. She couldn't stop the sounds from escaping her lips, but they seemed to encourage him, so she tried to restrain them.

"Stop," she whispered.

She was not ready for this. She had never asked for this. The prince was by far the lesser of two evils, but she still did not want the attention he was giving her. She knew she should bite her tongue, that to deny him could mean death, but she hoped he would be kind.

"Please," she cried, feeling her cheeks become wet with tears.

The way he touched her… felt good.

But it felt wrong more than it felt good.

He was only playing with her body, seeing how she would react. It made her feel like a common whore, and despite being exactly that, her mind could not accept it.

At the sound of her pleas, she felt his hand leave her, and her feet touch the soft carpet. He had completely released her. Looking up, she found him watching her with a dark expression, and she did not know if he resented her for her words or if he resented his own actions.

# # #

Sakura awoke in the night to find Sasuke away from his bed. The plush sofa she slept on had been padded with fine sheets and she pulled the blankets around her tightly. Glancing near the windows, she saw the faint outline of a man, and realized it was Sasuke. He didn't move, and seemed to be content with his thoughts.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked her.

Sakura looked away from him. "I'm in a strange place."

"Do you hate being here?"

Sakura was silent for a long time. How could she answer that? She was in no position to speak her mind, and was it not obvious?

"You may speak freely, I will not punish you for telling me the truth," he said almost annoyed.

Sakura sighed. "I miss my home and my family. And I am scared here. I wouldn't say I hate it, but it is not a pleasant feeling that I derive from being here."

Sakura didn't know what he was thinking, but when he turned to face her, she could make out just enough to see the conflict in his eyes.

"I could feel your desire dripping on my fingertips—I know you respond to me and want me inside you, so why did you stop me?" he asked.

"How could I not respond to what was done to me?" Sakura asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"But you enjoyed it," Sasuke said.

"I didn't want to," Sakura said, looking directly at him. "It made me feel like a whore. My entire existence being to please a man and let him feed on me. But, that's all that I am to you. That is my purpose here, and I should not have stopped you. I just need time to accept what I am now."

Sasuke moved towards his bed, but stopped and turned to look at her once more. "I didn't want you to be here. I had no desire for a mindless whore who wanted to be fucked by the prince every night. That was what I expected."

Sakura was getting nervous as she listened to him. She didn't understand where he was going with this.

"I cannot deny you are merely a whore here to fulfill my sexual desires, but I assure you, Sakura, next time I come to you, you will not say no to me, because I will ensure you want it as much as you desire it."

# # #

The wedding already had a date.

Some would say Itachi Uchiha had everything. He was a prince. He was handsome. He was rich. He had any woman he wanted.

Save one.

His irritation over the betrothal was not kept quiet. He had spent many days discussing it at length with his father, and there seemed nothing he could do to change his mind. For a man who found a solution to everything, this was not sitting well with him. He was told she was beautiful, young and fertile, but it didn't change the fact that she was not his choice.

It didn't change the fact that his mind was solely focused on a pink haired kunoichi who had had been nearing her entrance into the ANBU Black Ops before she was taken from her life to serve in the palace as a concubine for the prince. Itachi had not initiated this notion for Sasuke's benefit, however.

He glared at his younger sibling as Sakura followed him around the village market, her dressed in the finest red robes. She was stunning, and he wondered if Sasuke had actually taken her or not the night before.

Something about the way she walked told him no. She was confident, not yet broken. Sasuke had always been the noble one. With only a few weeks before his bride to be would arrive, Itachi was determined to make the most of them.

At Sakura's expense, of course.

# # #

Sakura tied the silk robe around her waist as she stepped from Sasuke's shower and pulled the towel from her hair. After spending the day being paraded around in front of her friends and the entire village like a puppy, she was glad to be back in his room to sulk in her misery. In truth, it was not as bad as it seemed. If the worst thing she was facing was humiliation, then so be it. What annoyed her the most was the adoration in the eyes of the village girls. If so many of them would have killed to be her, then why couldn't one of them be here instead? Why choose the village's most outstanding kunoichi to be a practice dummy for the prince before he is wed? To call her role in the palace an honor was like being brainwashed.

With Sasuke out training for the rest of the evening, she decided to look through his book shelf for something to read. She certainly didn't want to venture through the palace and cross paths with Itachi. She had tried not to think of her last encounter with him. It was like he was trying to get Sasuke comfortable with her, but what did he care?

"Perhaps, this one?"

Sakura froze as she felt Itachi's presence right behind her and watched him point out a book on the shelf. _S-ranked missions of celebrated shinobi. _

"Why might I want to read that?" she asked.

"Well," he said. "It seemed to have once been a dream of yours."

Sakura turned around, anger flashing in her eyes. "How do you know that?"

Itachi's smirk was one of a kind. His arrogance, charm, whatever you wanted to call it, was always hiding something. "When father told us about you, of course. It was part of the reason you were chosen. Only the best for Sasuke would do."

I pulled the rope around my waist tighter and made to remove myself from between the bookshelf and him, but he grabbed my arm.

"And what about for you, Itachi?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear and rage.

He let go as if he had never grabbed me, smiling and started pacing the room.

"Why, I am to be married soon. Haven't you heard?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you understand why you were given to Sasuke instead of me, Sakura?" he asked.

She watched him like he was a hawk, ready to make its kill at any moment. "I do not. Despite your impending marriage, it is not uncommon for men to have many concubines. For Sasuke to have one while you do not does seem to be odd."

He paused and looked directly at her. "My intended is a princess from a land that ours wishes for us to one day rule. Or for me to rule. I am her choice. Should I do anything or should she hear anything that displeases her, it could change her decision. Once we are married, of course, none of that matters. Which is why, in two weeks time, I fully intend for Sasuke to be done with you, so that I may have you for myself, as I intended when I mentioned you joining the harem."

She could feel the heat in her cheeks and the back of her legs hit the bed. "But I thought the only way to be released from this position was to fall with child, or death."

Itachi neared her, loving the way her eyes widened with each step. "Father will let Sasuke get rid of you once he is convinced he has actually had you. Then Sasuke will chose another whore, and you will be forgotten. The once shining kunoichi of Konoha will be chained to my bed every night."

His hand grabbed the knot she had nervously tied several times over on her robe and he laid her back on the bed. Quickly undoing it, he removed the silk belt and leaned over her, letting the robe slip open. Despite her own ninja training, Itachi was far too strong. He had complete control over her without even trying as he tied the belt around her eyes, effectively blinding her.

"Please," she breathed. He was scaring her. Her heart was beating rapidly as she felt his weight shift and then, one at a time, her hands were being bound to the bed posts, then each foot. The binds were strong and she struggled to be free, but he bodily restrained her.

He held her still for several long moments until her breathing calmed and she stopped crying out. What a fool she was. It wasn't as if anyone hearing her would come to her rescue. This was what her purpose was. Just not for this prince.

"I am meant for Sasuke," she said. "You said yourself you want him to have me so he will move on."

She felt the blindfold slip up and looked up into his handsome face. More than anything, this calmed her, and she hated herself for it.

"I have no intention of taking you in Sasuke's bed," he said. "I only want you to be ready for my little brother."

Just as he said that he positioned himself beneath her knees where her legs were tethered to the posts of the bed. Watching her the entire time, he pulled her knees apart, fully exposing her to him.

"Please," she begged. "Isn't this enough?"

"It will never be enough, Sakura."

That's when she felt it. The weight of the game he was playing with her. It was not a game she would win. All she could do was try not to lose. Closing her eyes, she heard him chuckle and slid the robe from her chest that was still covering her breasts. He even pulled her thighs apart further, ensuring she was as uncomfortable as possible.

"How does it feel?" he asked. "Being completely exposed to a man you barely know?"

She couldn't help but look at him then, tears spilling from her eyes. "I hate you, Itachi Uchiha."

Feeling him touch her, she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Then why are you so warm, Sakura?" he asked. He closed in on her, his hand fully engaged between her legs, watching her intently.

When he fully inserted one digit, she cried out for him and she tore her eyes open and glared.

"How far are you going to take this?" she whispered.

"As far as I must until you admit the pleasure you feel," he said.

His rhythm was increasing and her breathing was getting quicker at his ministrations. Pulling her heated center apart as he leaned over her, he ensured she could feel him as he claimed her lips. Even though he was not exposed, she could still feel his erection against her, and she cried into his mouth as he kissed her before pulling away. She was visibly shaken by what she was feeling and watched in a wondrous horror as he lowered his lips between her legs.

"Ahh," she cried. Itachi was not gentle. Within moments she was shaking and pulling at her restraints, fighting the pleasure with everything she had, and just before she found release, he stopped.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered, breathing heavily as she went limp against the bed.

Releasing her binds, Itachi turned her over and re-tightened them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you are ready for Sasuke," he said.

She felt him wiping her wetness away, and felt her body quivering as he did so. Feeling him slide the blindfold back over her eyes, she cried, but the sudden pain of the nipple clamps going back on made her stop.

"When Sasuke returns," he said. "You will tell him you have been bad and require punishment. Do you understand?"

"Why would I ever do anything you tell me to?" she spat.

"Because if you do not, I will inform Sasuke how you seduced me and begged for me to please you and I had to do everything I could to subdue you," he said. "I doubt he would be very happy with you. I would, however, get the same results. Perhaps I will do that anyway."

"No," she begged. "Please!"

Sakura was still hot from what he left unfinished, and now in a position that left her completely vulnerable to anything. The last thing she needed was for Sasuke to come in while she was restrained in such a way and angry at her.

"Would you be willing to buy my silence, Sakura?" he asked.

She felt her anger rising up again. "What do you want me to do?"

She felt him move in front of her and he grabbed her hair and pulled her face towards him, forcing her mouth against his hardness, but his pants remained.

"Undo it," he said. "With your teeth."

Swallowing hard, Sakura found the zipper with only slight difficulty and pulled it down. The button was a little harder, but eventually, she got it undone. She paused, dreading what was to come.

"Go on, Sakura, or I tell him everything," he said.

Shaking, she pulled the loose fabric down and felt the hard skin of his erection against her face.

"Take it in your mouth," he said.

She as she might, while bound and blindfolded, it was a difficult task. Itachi was by no means a small man. When when she did find the tip, there was no way much more was going to fit inside of her, but when he gave her a slight nudge, she felt more of him slide into her mouth and down her throat.

"Mhh!" she struggled to keep him inside of her, but he was quickly taking control of the situation. His hand gripped tightly in her hair, he forced her back and forth, shoving his manhood down her throat over and over. The discomfort was great, but something about the way his breathing was no longer controlled, and the frenzied motions of his thrusts made her feel like his grip over her was slipping. Unsure what was happening, Sakura's eyes widened as she felt him explode inside her mouth. When he finally removed himself from her throat, she gagged and did everything she could to not choke on his fluids, but finally she swallowed it, opening her eyes to see Itachi's satisfied smirk.

"You're vile," she whispered.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Sakura," he said.

When he got up, leaving her to her fate with Sasuke, she called after him.

"What is it?"

"Why wouldn't you let me come? Why stop?" she asked.

"You need to learn to beg for it," he said.

She stared at the back of the inside of the blindfold expressionless.

"And one last thing, Sakura," he said. "If you fail in convincing Sasuke to punish you, it will be far worse when I do."

Then the door shut, and she was left alone.

She had made sure to wipe Itachi's come from her mouth before Sasuke came in, still in shock at what he had forced her to do. It took everything she had to stay calm. All of this had been his fault. He had ensured she would be chosen, the most unlikely candidate. Then she was given to his brother.

The bindings tying her to the bed left her in the most awkward position. She had long since given up her pride and let her face rest against the bed, but the restraints only allowed her so much movement, and her ass was stuck high up in the air. She was sure Itachi had intended it to be so.

Hearing the door open, her heart raced immediately. What would Sasuke think of this? Would he think she did it on her own?

# # #

When Sasuke arrived back in his quarters, all he felt like doing was sleeping. However, clearly someone had other plans. He wasn't really sure what to think when he saw Sakura completely tied down to his bed, blindfolded, and with the nipple clamps fastened tightly to her breast.

Even from his position across the hall, he could see the blush rising in her cheeks and he knew she couldn't have done this on her own. Still, seeing her like that was not working his impulse to find out who had been in his room.

"Why are you in my bed, Sakura?" he asked.

She trembled slightly before she answered him. "I need to be punished, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and noticed the paddle at the foot of the bed. "For what?"

"Please, Sasuke-sama," she said. "I'm begging you."

Sasuke stared in shock as she spread her legs to reveal her soft folds inside. Suspicious, Sasuke approached her and pulled the blindfold off of her and grabbed her chin.

"Was someone here, Sakura?" he asked. "Did someone put you up to this?"

Sasuke could see in her eyes that someone had indeed put her up to it.

"No."

And she lied about it.

"Whoever you are lying for, Sakura, I'm going to find out," he said. The fear he saw there surprised him, and he wondered what the hell had happened to her.

"I guess there is one way to make you tell me," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke-sama, please," she said. "I only wanted to be here for you."

Sasuke couldn't deny the sound of fear in her voice was turning him on. She was holding something back from him, and as much as he was pleased with finding her like this upon his arrival, it didn't suit him that she was lying to him.

"Sakura," he said.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"I want you to be quiet."

To his pleasure, she shut up and Sasuke picked up the paddle and observed it for a moment before he struck her with it.

She cried out in shock, clearly unaware that it had been there. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke hit her again, forcing her to cry out even louder.

"I said be quiet," he said.

Hitting her again, there was nothing but a muffled cry. Again and again and again he struck her, until she was perfectly silent, but tears were streaming down her face.

"Are you ready to tell me who was in here?" he asked.

Silence.

Tossing the paddle, Sasuke got on the bed, one knee nudging her bare breast, the other at the hook of her hip. Placing his left hand at the small of her back, he forced her arc to increase and pushed her thighs further against her stomach so to expose her folds. Moving behind her, he took in the site of her so erotically exposed before him and couldn't help but taste her. She shuddered so violently Sasuke narrowed his eyes once more. She was not this responsive to him before. Something was different.

Raising his hand, he smacked her, hard, across her folds eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her. Again. She was breathing hard now. The more he struck her, the wetter she became, and the harder it was for her to bite her cries. When he finally stopped, she was dripping in her own come and panting into the sheets.

"Tell me what happened here, Sakura," he demanded.

Met with silence again, Sasuke felt a spark of rage and ripped the tethers from the bedposts and flipped her over beneath him, grabbing her arms and holding her down.

"Why won't you tell me? These are my quarters, and you are my whore," he said. "Now tell me who was here."

Hooking my fingers into her moist folds, I tortured her until she was squirming beneath me before I pinned each leg down and held her open and did not touch her. She was so hot, so breathless, I knew, even for a virgin, she was nearing her breaking point.

Jerking on the chain, she finally cried out, unable to contain herself.

"Do you want me to take you, Sakura?" he asked.

She nodded without looking at him.

"Look at me," he said.

She did.

"Now say it," he said, unfastening his pants.

"I want you to take me, Sasuke-sama," she said.

He rubbed the tip of his shaft against her, making her body shake beneath him.

"Beg for it," he said.

"Please give it to me Sasuke-sama," she said. "Please put it inside me."

Sasuke loved her squirming, and as much as he wanted to ram his cock inside of her, he wasn't finished torturing her.

"Come to me, Sakura," he said. She stared at him, realizing what he wanted and slightly pushed herself onto his cock, but stopped when she felt it go in.

"Sasuke-sama, please, I can't-"

"You will," he said. "Unless you tell me who was here."

Sasuke watched as tears filled her eyes again and she closed them and slid herself down over his shaft, and let out a scream of pain as she did so.

Sasuke wanted to be annoyed, but he was too intoxicated by how tight she was around his cock, and still squirming. Grabbing her hips, he pulled out of her and shoved back in until he was entirely submersed. She was looking up at him in awe, her skin flushed and her eyes full of amazement. When he pulled out and pushed back in, he didn't stop, and she tried to suppress her cries.

"I want you to scream, Sakura," he said.

Sasuke grabbed her chin as he rammed into her, the chains on her breasts clanging. Looking at him as he fucked her, she did as he commanded and let out her cries.

Sasuke absorbed every one of them as he took her and finally claimed her mouth as well, kissing her in a way he never thought he would. He wanted to possess her, and as he came inside of her, he refused to pull out as he had been told. Should she fall pregnant, that would be okay with him.

Should she ever leave his bedchamber was another matter.

She had cried into his mouth while she came, shaking against his cock, and holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Finally pulling himself from her body, he looked her in the eyes.

"You are mine, Sakura. I will protect you, but you have to trust me," he said.

She looked like an angel, lying there with her arm above her head, breathing peacefully after being

completely possessed by him. He shifted to move off of her when he heard her voice, small and soft.

"Itachi..." she whispered.

Sasuke glanced back down at her.

He didn't have to ask.

He knew exactly what she meant.


End file.
